


My Youth Is Yours

by Actual_Trash_Can



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Toys, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Trash_Can/pseuds/Actual_Trash_Can
Summary: "It was their senior year of high school and they only had a month left before graduation. The last four years had been messy, to put it simply. Their hearts had all taken a beating, but Richie truly believed they were all going to end their last year of high school with the people they were meant to be with. This was their chance to get it right.They just might need a little help getting there."





	My Youth Is Yours

Richie’s heart felt like it might explode with adoration as he watched his messy group of friends jump around the room before him. Beverly was hopping up and down in what he could only guess was an attempt at dancing. The music was upbeat and full of rhythm, a playlist of 80’s classics Mike had chosen after having self-designated himself DJ for the night. Ben bopped beside her a little more timidly, his eyes sparked with passion as he watched the firecracker before him. On the other side of the room sat Bill and Stan, nuzzled down in the worn leather couch, quietly engrossed in something on Bill’s phone. They both nursed their drinks, flushed faces the only sign those weren’t their first drinks of the night.  
  
Then there was Eddie who had tucked himself into the space between Richie’s legs. They both sat on the floor, watching the others intently. They shared knowing looks between themselves, silent commentary only they could hear.  
  
_‘Ben is so in love with Beverly.’_ Eddie would say with a raise of his eyebrows.  
  
_‘Beverly is so in love with **him**.’_ Richie would shoot back, amusement and adoration in his eyes. His friends were ridiculously oblivious, but he loved them none the less.  
  
A couple more hours rushed by. More drinks, more dancing, more seemingly unrequited love that was actually requited. Richie found himself getting frustrated as his friends continued to dance around intimacy.

 

It was their senior year of high school and they only had a month left before graduation. The last four years had been messy, to put it simply. Bill had dated Beverly for their entire freshman year, then broke it off in the summer while she was away visiting her aunt. When she got back he was dating Audra Phillips, having wasted no time between girls. In a fit of anger and jealousy, Beverly had decided to date Richie. They gave it a shot for no more than a month before realizing they loved each other far too platonically for anything to ever develop. After that, Beverly had dated a few more people from outside their group, but nothing ever lasted more than a few months. Ben had set his eyes on Beverly the moment they met and hadn’t stopped pining since. However, he hadn’t truly felt any hope until the end of last year when Beverly became single again and started showing interest. Stan had dated Mike for a while in their sophomore year but broke it off when he realized he was in love with Bill. Mike wasn’t too heart broken, having already had suspicions that Stan’s heart wasn’t his. He went on to date Ben’s cousin who he was introduced to a year ago, and they’ve been going steady ever since. It took Stan another year and a half to tell Bill about his feelings, which Bill reciprocated with fervor, but since that conversation they’ve both been too nervous to make a move. Eddie, on the other hand, who has been madly in love with Richie since the day they met, hadn’t even kissed anyone until just a few months ago.  
  
So you see? Messy. Their hearts had all taken a beating, but Richie truly believed they were all going to end their last year of high school with the people they were meant to be with. This was their chance to get it right.  
  
They just might need a little help getting there.  
  
“I have a plan, just go with it.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear, barely giving the boy time to respond before he was lowering the volume on the speakers so he could be heard by everyone. Mike and Beverly booed him, but he waved them off and continued. “I say it’s about time we play a couple party games! Who’s with me?”  
  
The silence in the room deafened.  
  
“Alright! That’s the spirit!”  
  
Richie grabbed an empty bottle from the ground and sat in its place, looking eagerly at his friends. Beverly let out a huff and joined him, dragging Ben along behind her.  
  
“My lovely Marshmallow, I knew I could count on you.” He greeted her with a wink. “Eddie Spaghetti! Get over here!”  
  
“I’ll join if you stop with the awful nicknames.” Eddie grumbled, taking the empty spot beside Ben.  
  
“No can do Eds, we’ve still got room to fill. Stan the man! Big Billiam! Would you be ever so kind as to join us?”  
  
“Not in the mood, Richie.” Bill shot back from across the room. His arm was slung around Stan’s shoulders, the smaller boy tucked softly against his chest. Richie almost had half a mind to let them be, see if they could up the intimacy by themselves considering how close they already were, but he knew they were both too shy to be bold. So Richie would have to be bold for them.  
  
“Bill, are you telling me you’re going to miss out on an opportunity to kiss the lovely noodle haired boy beneath your arm?”  
  
Stan and Bill both flushed a dangerous shade of red and for a moment Richie wondered if he’d gone too far stepping into their business, but then Stan flashed Bill the most delicate smile and they were both joining the circle.  
  
“Micycle, since you are already taken by a lovely lady, why don’t you be our love DJ? Pick some tunes to set the mood?” Richie wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
“Jesus Richie are you trying to start an orgy or something?” Beverly mumbled.  
  
“You know I wouldn’t be opposed, sugarplum.” Richie bumped her shoulder, getting a warm giggle in return.  
  
“Okay!” Richie began, placing the empty beer bottle in the middle of the group. “The name of the game is 7 minutes in heaven, an age-old classic. However! There’s a twist.”  
  
“Oh no.” Stan protested.  
  
“Don’t worry, Stan my beautiful bird boy! You’ll like this one.” Richie said before switching to his best announcer voice. “Everyone gets an ‘extra 10 minutes card’ that they can play at any time during the game. You can either use it on your own turn or pass it on to someone else. Stack ‘em up with another player to punish a couple to eternal damnation in the closet of sins. The choice is yours!”  
  
“Wait, why would anyone need more than 7 minutes?” Ben asked innocently. Beverly leaned close, cupping her hand around her mouth to whisper into his ear. Ben’s face morphed into understanding, simultaneously reddening as everyone laughed along.  
  
“Alrighty then, who wants to be the first victim?” Richie clasped his hands together.  
  
Bill volunteered and got Ben on the first round. The two disappeared for 7 minutes and came back enthralled in conversation about some comic book they were both reading. The turns continued being duds for the next few rounds; Stan with Richie, Eddie with Bev, and then Ben with Bill. Richie was starting to lose hope that his plan would work, until it was Beverly’s turn. She spun the bottle, and everyone watched with anticipation as it made its rounds before slowing to a stop in front at Ben. Bill and Richie both whistled, earning an eye roll from Beverly before she stood up and turned to Ben, offering her hand. He took it sheepishly and they began towards the closet, giving Richie only a quick chance to interject.  
  
“10 extra minutes! I’m using my card!”  
  
Ben looked back at him with wide eyes, letting Bev drag him the rest of the way to the door. Just as she opened it and ushered him in, she turned back to face the rest of the group. “Well you better set the timer for 27 minutes, because I’m using mine too.”  
  
The last thing Richie saw before the door closed was the face of a young boy who looked like he was about the unwrap his gifts on Christmas morning.

 

Admittedly, 27 minutes did not go by as quickly as Richie thought they would. By the time Ben and Beverly emerged from the closet, the rest of the group had dissipated. He took in the sight of Ben, hair tousled and flannel mis-buttoned, and decided the slow creep of time had been worth it. Ben wore a bashful look on his face, Beverly a proud one, as the couple walked forward with their hands clasped. When they looked at one another after having seated, their gazes melded into deep devotion, the rest of the world slipping away around them as they acclimated to the shift in their relationship.  
  
“You smitten kitten.” Richie whispered to Beverly in delight.

“Come back children, the night’s not over yet!” He addressed the room, receiving groans in return. Bill and Stan rejoined the group, sitting so close they were nearly on top of one another.

Mike was in the corner on his phone, typing out yet another text to his fast-asleep girlfriend. He waved Richie off as he added more heart emojis to his love confession.

“Okay, well Mikey is too busy planning his wedding, we’ll just have to get along without him. Who’s turn is it?” Richie enthused.

“Yours, dumbass.” Stan mumbled.

Richie looked around the group, assessing the seating order.

“So it is.” He conceited with a nod. He reached for the bottle, spinning it with a flourish of his wrist for show. No one payed too much attention to the bottle as it slowed down, creeping to a stop just as it pointed to Eddie.

Eddie’s face flushed as he received knowing looks from his friends.

“Edward, my dearest love,” Richie stood, bending at his waist and extending his hand to Eddie as the other rested behind his back. “Would you do me the honors of accompanying me to the closet?” He finished in a posh British accent.

Eddie giggled from his spot on the floor, gazing up at Richie with fondness and embarrassment. He rolled his eyes and stood, side stepping Richie’s out-stretched hand and making his way to the closet. “Come on, _Richard_.” He called after Richie, who was quick to bounce into step with him.  
  
“W-wait!” They heard Bill’s call. “Stan and I w-want to give you both our 10 minute c-cards.”  
  
Eddie and Richie locked eyes, a slow smile tracing Richie’s features before we winked at Eddie.

“Thank you, my good sirs.” Richie was back in his British accent once more. “For this, I owe you a great debt of gratitude.”  
  
“Eddie, would you drag him in there and shut him up already?” Stan begged, only a small sliver of amusement filtering through his otherwise flat features.

Eddie nodded shyly, stepping into the closet after Richie. He took one last look at his friends, all grinning from ear to ear, even Mike in the background was shooting them a thumbs up, before he slowly closed the door.

 

It was dark for a moment before Richie reached above them and pulled on the string light, the closet illuminating with warm, dim light.  
  
“Your plan backfired.” Eddie told Richie.

“Who’s to say this wasn’t the plan all along, Eds?” Richie smirked.

Eddie stuck his hands in his pockets, looking down at his shoes as his stomach swarmed with butterflies.

“Besides, we got one couple in here. One out of two isn’t nothing. Stan and Bill will just have to figure their shit out on their own. I can only wear cupid’s diaper for so long.”  
  
Eddie scrunched up his nose. “Ew, beep beep Richie.”

Eddie felt Richie cup his chin, guiding his face back up to meet his gaze.

“I can think of a funner way to shut me up.”  
  
“Funner isn’t a word, Rich.”  
  
“Mmmm yes, Mr. Kaspbrak, teach me more.” Richie teased as he leaned into Eddie’s space, crowding him up against the door. Eddie’s entire body felt like it had been set aflame. Everywhere that Richie touched felt like a burn with no pain. Only heat, tingles, thrill.

 

Their mouths connected in an instant, the build-up from all night driving them forward. Richie kissed Eddie with a hunger he can’t remember ever feeling before, but Eddie fought back for dominance with his own passion, surprising Richie enough that he stumbled back a few steps. Eddie took the opening to begin kissing down Richie’s neck, nibbling at a spot that has Richie keening. It doesn’t take long for him to make his way down to the collar of Richie’s shirt, tugging it impatiently as he tries to rid Richie of the intrusion. Richie tears it off over his head in record time, only forcing Eddie to pull away for an instant before he was back to his ministrations. He left a path of bites across Richie’s chest, laving his tongue across them whenever he finished leaving one. When he got to Richie’s nipples, he wasted no time in giving them attention. With the first flick of his tongue, Richie was throwing his head back and groaning.  
  
“Fuuuuuck, Eds, you’re gonna be the death of me.”  
  
Richie felt, rather than saw, Eddie smirk as he sucked his nipple into his mouth. Eddie made sure to give the other one the same treatment when he was done with the first, repeating the moves that had Richie’s knees buckling.

When Eddie fell to his knees was when Richie really felt like he was going to pass out. The sight of Eddie’s doe eyes looking up at him through thick, dark lashes, was almost enough to give him a heart attack. He ran a hand through Eddie’s hair, brushing it out of his face as Eddie mouthed at the outline of Richie’s growing erection through his jeans.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Richie whispered, almost to himself more than Eddie.

Eddie hummed in acknowledgement, the vibration causing the hairs on Richie’s neck to stand on end. He watched with intent as Eddie lifted nimble fingers to the waistband of his jeans, deft and determined. Richie only had a moment to breathe before his pants and boxers were pooled around his thighs, and he felt warm hands caressing his hips. Eddie was watching him with a confidence that Richie hadn’t expected, but was certainly warranted. Eddie had all the power, and he knew it.

Richie’s breathing lapsed into a moan at the first swipe of Eddie’s tongue. It was quick and pointed, sweeping through the precum that was gathered at the head of Richie’s cock. The next swipe was precise, curling around the base and licking a stripe up to the tip before he sunk back down, taking Richie entirely into his mouth.

“Fuuuuck.” Richie let out, threading both his hands into the tousled mess atop Eddie’s head. He needed to ground himself or he’d be unravelling far too fast.  
  
He focused on a spot in front of him, a chip in the cement wall that looked a little like a kangaroo. He tried to distract himself, letting his mind wander to thoughts of kangaroos… visiting Australia… visiting Australia with Eddie… getting head from Eddie _in_ Australia- fuck, nope, that wasn’t working.

He shook his head, physically trying to clear his mind, and focused instead on the fire extinguisher leaning up against the wall. Fire extinguisher… fires… burning buildings… fire fighters… Eddie in a sexy fire fighter costume- Nope. Not that either.

 

With a sigh of defeat, Richie pulled back from Eddie’s eager mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie looked up at him with insecurity etched in his features, as if he could think for even a second that his mouth wasn’t magic. Richie was nearly offended on his behalf.

Richie pulled him to his feet, letting his mouth slot against Eddie’s once more in a confirmation of everything he felt. He tried to convey just how much he wanted, _needed_ , Eddie, putting his entire soul into his devotion for his little freckled angel. When he pulled back to see anxiety free eyes, he knew he’d succeeded.

“I didn’t want to cum yet,” Richie admitted timidly, the vulnerability feeling a little easier in the small dim space. “I want to cum inside you.” He added in a whisper.

He felt Eddie’s entire body shiver.

“Well then what are you waiting for?” Eddie whispered back into the shell of his ear.  
  
Richie turned him around eagerly, placing a hand on Eddie's back and pushing him down in the enclosed space so he had to brace himself against the wall with his forearms. Richie trailed his hand down Eddie's spine tantalizingly slow until he heard Eddie's little whine spurring him on. Finally, he hooked his thumbs into Eddie’s pant and briefs, pulling them both down in one fail swoop. He spread Eddie’s cheeks with his hands, surprised when his eyes met glistening metal instead of the pucker he was expecting.  
  
"Eds… did you plug yourself?" Richie asked, his surprised tone dripping with arousal at the thought.  
  
"Mhm." Eddie whimpered unabashedly.  
  
"Wow..." Richie tapped on the plug, causing Eddie to arch his back. "Did you do this just for me? So you'd be ready to take me?"  
  
"Yes." Eddie's admittance was enough to drive Richie right into action. He wiggled the plug out of Eddie's hole, careful not to hurt him, and replaced it with his eager fingers, tucking the plug into his pocket for now. Eddie's hole was stretched enough to already allow two fingers to enter with ease, Richie scissor them until Eddie was pushing back against his hand, wordlessly asking for more. Richie complied with no hesitation, inserting another finger and crooking all three up to find Eddie’s prostate. It only took a few seconds to locate before he was massaging the spot that made Eddie see stars, enjoying the view of his boy panting with his face pressed against the wall, sweat dripping down his brow and his mouth forming the most delicate little ‘O’.  
  
“Are you ready for me baby boy?” Richie leaned in to whisper in Eddie’s ear. His answering nod was followed by him spreading his legs a little further, inviting Richie to do his worst, which Richie definitely planned to.  
  
“We don’t have long, so this is going to have to be **fast** ,” Richie punctuated his words by spreading Eddie’s cheeks with his cock, “and **hard**.” with a nudge of his head at Eddie’s entrance.  
  
“Tozier, would you shut your trash mouth and just fuck me alre-“ Eddie’s words were cut off by a hard trust of Richie’s hips, causing him to bottom out immediately, effectively shutting them both up. Eddie’s hole wasn’t as lubricated as Richie would have liked, only moistened by his spit slicked cock and the leftover lube from when Eddie had stretched himself open earlier to insert his plug. Richie was hesitant to move, not wanting to cause Eddie any pain, but Eddie surprised him by being the one to start rocking his hips. He fucked himself forward slowly, and then back on to Richie’s cock, his rim stretching easily around Richie’s length. The sight was hypnotizing, and Richie found himself moving his hips to meet Eddie’s movements. The action elicited noises from Eddie that were sure to get them caught by the others.  
  
“Shhh Eddie, you’ve got to be quiet.” Richie taunted with a smile, snapping his hips hard a few times and enjoying the way Eddie went pliant beneath him.  
  
“I can’t… Rich… Richie…” Eddie reached back with his hand, searching for something, finding Richie’s hand and intertwining their fingers.  
  
“It’s okay baby,” Richie reassured him, pulling his body up so Eddie’s back was flush against his chest, wrapping his and Eddie’s intertwined hands around the smaller boy’s torso, his other finding Eddie’s mouth. “You don’t have to be quiet.”  
  
Richie’s hand did a decent enough job muffling Eddie’s cries as he fucked up into him from behind. His mind briefly wandered towards the thought of the other Losers hearing them, but he just hoped to a god he didn’t believe in that the music outside was loud enough to drown them out. He briefly registered Eddie’s free hand reaching up behind him and lacing through his curls, tugging with intension.  
  
“Oh, you’ve done it now Spaghetti.” Richie growled, increasing his hips to an almost bruising pace. He released Eddie’s hand and reached down to wrap around his swollen cock. Richie was close, but he was determined to make Eddie come first. A few pumps of Eddie’s dick and Richie sinking his teeth into his shoulder was all it took to feel Eddie’s scream vibrate against the palm of his hand as he came. Richie followed quickly after, needing only a few more thrusts before he was emptying into his boy’s abused hole.  
  
They said nothing for a few seconds, the silence in the air disrupted by muffled music coming from outside the closet and the sound of their heavy breathing as they came back down to earth. Eddie had leaned his head back against Richie’s shoulder and closed his eyes, bliss overtaking his features. Richie watched him with hearts in his eyes, until he finally had enough energy to speak again.  
  
“So,” Richie placed a peck to Eddie’s temple. “When are we going to tell them that we’ve been together for three months?”  
  
Eddie giggled, wincing slightly when it jolted Richie’s softening cock still sitting in his ass. Richie caught on immediately and slipped out with a tiny apology.  
  
“Well I’m pretty sure Bev already has her suspicions.” Eddie said as he tugged his pants back up and fixed his hair, trying to hide any signs that they had been fucking not only two minutes ago.  
  
Richie fixed his glasses and ran a hand through his hair before deciding he looked presentable enough to face the others. They were used to him looking like he just walked out of a Tornado, so they probably wouldn’t notice any difference.

“That might be my bad. I have a hard time hiding my hearts desires whenever you get brought up.” Richie admits nonchalantly, shrugging as he pulled Eddie in for a kiss.  
  
Eddie melted into him a little, before remembering they’re supposed to be making themselves presentable. He straightened up and took a deep breath, putting space between them just in time for the door to swing open revealing all 5 remaining losers peering eagerly into the small closet.  
  
“Have you admitted your undying love for each other yet?” Beverly asked excitedly.  
  
“Ahh, who’s to say Bev?” Richie grinned, sauntering out of the closet before spinning on his heels and facing a startled Eddie. Getting down on one knee, he took Eddie’s hand and then put on his best Shakespeare voice. “This bud of love, by summer’s ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.”  
  
Eddie’s face gave way to a blush before he pulled his hand away quickly and rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, dick.” He pushed past Richie to join the rest of the group, hiding his smile with a sleeved hand.  
  
“Love you too, Eddiekins!”  
  
And with that the night erupted back into its previous mood. A few more rounds of 7 minutes were played until Stan got too drunk and decided he wanted to dance. Eddie and Richie exchanged a look across the room, eyes gleaming with happiness as they joined their friends and sang along too loudly to Ben’s questionable choice in music. Eddie’s chest swelled up with pure joy as he watched his boyfriend throw his arms around Beverly and Mike’s shoulders, swaying them along to the beat of the song. He didn’t know how he got lucky enough to end up with Richie. Although he was foul mouthed, often annoying, and a little lanky, no one had ever made Eddie as happy as his Trashmouth did. Everything was perfect.  
  
That is, until Eddie’s forgotten butt plug fell out of Richie’s pocket and everyone froze.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this WIP half finished for nearly 6 months and I finally got around to finishing it. So here, take my mediocre content!
> 
> Also you can come say hi to me on tumblr if you want, over at http://reddie4thesinbin.tumblr.com
> 
> *finger guns outta here*


End file.
